Overall Objectives and Specific Aims The purpose of the Analytical Instrumentation Facility Core is to support Center investigators in the detection, characterization, and quantification of chemicals and biomolecules. The specific aims of Facility Core 2 are: 1. To provide sensitive protein identification and modification analyses; 2. To offer services for the identification and quantification of metabolites, nutrients, xenobiotics, and various types of macromolecular damage; 3. To implement novel analytical methods and improve the sensitivity and throughput of existing analyses; 4. To provide consultation on the selection and implementation of analytical methods and training opportunities in usage and applications of analytical instrumentation; 5. To develop tissue and biofluid analytical assays relevant to translational research in coordination with the Integrated Health Sciences Facility Core; 6. To foster partnerships for improved access to high end analytical instrumentation and technical expertise in support of Center research. The Analytical Facility Core will provide sophisticated mass spectrometry resources and expertise to support Center Investigator research efforts. It will neither unnecessarily duplicate analytical capabilities of investigators' laboratories nor become a processing center for large numbers of routine analyses. The goals of the Core have changed slightly during the past funding period to reflect developments in the fields of proteomics, metabolomics and biomarker identification, and the increased interest in these new technologies by Center Members. Acquisition of major new instrumentation has enabled significant improvements in existing services as well as expansion into novel assays applied to protein, drug and metabolite analyses. The facility has worked in close cooperation with the Molecular Biology Facility Core to integrate services required for protein expression profiling projects and analysis of serum samples. We anticipate a similar degree of cooperation with the proposed Integrative Health Science Facility Core which will utilize assays developed for analysis of tissue and biofluid samples to investigate the role of environmental factors in human disease.